This invention generally relates to a brake drum assembly with cooling fins for increasing the rate of heat transfer from the brake drum to the atmosphere.
Brake assemblies includes a rotating member such as a brake drum or brake disc that rotates with a vehicle wheel and a non-rotating member such as a brake shoe or brake pad that engages the rotating member to slow or stop the vehicle wheel. When the non-rotating member engages the rotating member, during a braking event, a significant amount of heat is generated. If this heat is not dissipated in an effective manner, premature heat cracks can be generated, which could cause premature wear or component failure.
For example, in lightweight brake drum applications, the brake drum has a ribbed design formed about the circumference of the drum. This rib design has been found to influence the wear pattern and temperature distribution of the drum. Between the ribs, less material is used in dispersing the heat, resulting from frictional contact of the brake lining against the inner surface of the drum, to the external atmosphere. This causes a bluing effect in the area between the ribs, which can result in the initiation of heat cracks.
Thus, a brake assembly design that more effectively dissipates heat generated at the brake assembly to the external atmosphere is desirable.
A brake assembly includes a rotating brake member that rotates about an axis of rotation and has an outer surface and an inner surface that comes into frictional contact with a brake lining supported by a non-rotating brake component. Ribs are formed about the periphery of the rotating brake member. Inserts are secured between the ribs to increase air movement between the ribs and to increase the rate of heat transfer from the rotating brake component to the atmosphere.
In one embodiment, the inserts are secured in recesses formed between the ribs. At least one insert is installed within each recess and preferably, multiple inserts are installed within each recess. The inserts can be secured within the recesses in groups, with each group being arcuately spaced apart from the next group and with each insert in a group being installed along a common linear path between ribs. Or, the inserts can be installed in a staggered pattern relative to each other.
In one embodiment, the inserts are wedge shaped and contact at least a portion of each rib between which the insert is installed. Also, the wedges can be installed at angles relative to the periphery of the brake component and/or perpendicular to the periphery of the brake component.